Unwanted Recognition
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: My first ElfQuest fic. Envolves new characters, altered histories, and changed futures for our beloved Elves
1. Prologue

**__**

Unwanted Recognization

Prologue

He was in the woods. It was dark, there was no moon out. 

He was in sun-folk celebration garb. Bare foot with a black silk loin clothe and gold bracelets on his ankles.

He heard a growl behind him. Red eyes gleamed through the branches. The eyes glared and growled at him. 

Wolves!

He leapt up from the ground and threw himself heedlessly into the woods. He ran and ran. He kept running as he was picked by barbs, tripped by roots and grabbed by branches.

A head of him was a root too big for him to jump over. A snap at his heels made him take off any way.

He made it, but fell, he landed on his stomach.

By the time he had his breath back the wolves were around him. They started to close in. 

The wolves paused as one and looked up.

He followed their gazes and saw a She-Wolf, part wolf: part elf. Like Timmorn, Yellow-Eyes, she had patches of red fur and eyes of flame. She stood on a root above him, glaring.

She turned away and the wolves closed.

-------

****

Suntop sat up on his bed.

He was still in the Sun village. He still sat on his ground-cushion. His Aunt ShenShen was still asleep with her Lovemate in the other room.

The Dreams, The visions were getting worse.

Every night wolves, woods, and the She-Wolf appeared to him. Some times she would except him, some times she would reject him. 

But never before had the rejection killed him. It would cause sorrow and pain -violence- but not death, never death.

Not Until now. 

__

Something was going to happen…

Soon.

-------

She walked silently through the woods, the wolves had gone out without her tonight. They had found something in the woods, again.

When she found them, they were closing on their prey. When they caught her sent they stopped and stood aside, to let her see.

She stood over a boy. 

He laid there, his golden hair casting around him like a halo, his bronzed skin gleaming like the Day Star against the dirt.

He looked up at her, wide eyed and panting. He was scared. Her oh-so-attuned wolf senses told her that.

She, daughter of Redwolf, stared at him in disgust. You never show fear during a hunt. It was worse than showing throat, and almost as dangerous.

She could see his fear. She could smell it and taste it. He was no hunter, but then why would he be in the woods? Especially at night?

He was a fool. That was all.

She glared and turned away. If he didn't have the sense to bring a weapon with him in to the dark forest he would die soon anyway.

-------

She woke up panting. She looked around her.

She still laying in her cave, on the edge of the human camp. Her Lovemate was under the Furs, beside her, with his arm around her.

She felt him shift. He leaned up on one elbow and looked at her.

"F'r-sorm." He said drowsily. "Is al' ri't?"

She rolled over and pulled him back down to the furs.

"Yes. Yes. All is Right." She let him settle him face at the hollow of her neck.

He quickly fell asleep as she laid there, rubbing his back in slow circles. 

He didn't know about the dreams, and he never would. They were her curse, she would handle _them_.

I don't have an exact plot laid down for this but I think you can see where its going. If not all will be clear soon.

If you have any suggestions, any at all. How to improve. A story line you'd like me to throw in. Just your thoughts. Let me know.

If any thing has you confused. If you have criticism. If you have praise. All is welcome.

I would also appreciate title or name suggestion….Tell me if you're catching on ;}

Seeker, Thistle, Heartsong and Firestorm are my characters. All others belong to the creative genius of Richard and Wendi Pini. 


	2. Part 1/Author Extra

"Talking"

This chapter is quite short so I added a little History and Revised-History lesson on at the end. **THANKS!**

__

Unwanted Recognization

Part 1/Author Extra

Firestorm laid there, holding her Love Mate. 

They had been born in human hands. Raised by their tribe as hunters and gatherers.

But the humans. The humans held their young. The ones too small to fight, or hunt, or stitch to keep the others from escaping.

There was one of the small ones left, one. 

There was four of them. Seeker- her Lover and the 'tribes' spear man , Thistle- her twin brother and the 'tribes' Tracker, Heartsong-her brother's Lover and the 'tribes' healer. And there was her. 

Firestorm -daughter of Red Wolf, she was their She-Wolf and Huntress. 

The young one, His named is Blade. She and Heartsong take care of him when either of them is not busy, he wants them to escape. 

Even if they can't take him.

One so young, barely six seasons, is willing to risk his life for their freedom. 

She shuddered and pulled closer to her Lovemate. She breathed in the sent of him and allowed herself to relax into sleep.

Tomorrow. She and Thistle planned it. They would take off after a buck, and never come back.

That was what Blade wanted and it was his right to choose. 

But He was one of the few cubs that had been born with the fire of Recognition in his veins. The fire was Healer-induced, but it was still there, and still valuable.

May-be there was a way around leaving him behind…….. 

__

May-be.

****

Seeker, Thistle, Heartsong and Firestorm are my characters. All others belong to the creative genius of Richard and Wendi Pini. 

****

Author Extra: If your wondering, I do have images in my head of my characters.

****

Firestorm* looks like **Rahnee She-Wolf**, clothes and all, except her hair is black, her eyes are red, her clothes are the same. She has **powers of flame and fire**.

****

Seeker reflects **Chot** of the **Go-Backs**, he has dark hair and eyes, with face-fur. He wears a pair of black-blue pants with thick black medallion around his neck. **Seeker** is just that, a **Seeker**.

****

Thistle* He resembles **Prey-Pacer, **gray eyes, black hair, a loin clothe made of silver fur.He is a **Tree-Shaper **that has not come into power, yet.

****

Heartsong think **Brownberry**. She is a **Healer**.

**** __

I have pictures of all of these if you want them to jog your memory, email me. _Princess_Raye_Fire@yahoo.com_

****

--------Synopsis/Background--------

__

Warnings: 

1. Possible Spoilers if you haven't read up on Elf history.

2. All in **RED **(and other wise indicated) is Part of the '**HISTORY**' I made-up. 

****

***Redwolf** was the son of **Kinna** a (made-by-me) **WolfRider** and her wolfFriend **Longtooth**. -**Kinna** was a shape shifter, not quiet as powerful as **Timmain**.- **Kinna** took it upon herself to bring theWolf Blood back into her tribe when the old Healer **Willowgreen*** deceived the **WolfRiders** and stole it from the to **'save' **them.

****

Redwolf was a misbegotten **Timmorn**, and only lived long enough to sire 6 cubs (_only 6 survived to adulthood_), most by different women. His first mate **Bloodsong** had twins, **Thistle** and **Firestorm**.

****

*WillowGreen had been **Two-Spear**'s Lovemate when she recognized **Greywolf. **When the tribe split **Willowgreen** and **Greywolf** stayed loyal to **Two-Spear**. **Greywolf** allowed his daughter (later known as **Kahvi**) to be raised by Two-Spear as the child of **Two-spear**.

Kahvi challenges **Two-Spear **and loses. She is left in a pool of water that has been tainted by **High-One **power*****. 

Later **Kahvi** is discovered by what is left of **Two-Spear**'s band (after **Willowgreen** stole their Wolf Blood), magically healed and preserved by the water. She is awoken and the **Go-Backs **begin.

****

*This is where I twist the past. After drinking from this pond -before the defeat of **Kahvi**- The **WolfRiders** bring high concentrations of **High-One **into their blood, thus giving future generations high amounts of **High-One **magic.

When Two-Spear and his small band did fight Humans, they lost, **badly**. Those that didn't flea and become the **GO-Backs, **were captured and made into slaves.

Their children were taken and they were allowed to care for them as long as they Hunted, Gathered, made clothes for, made food for, and HEALED the Humans. 

Six generations later, there are four elf-hunters and one elf-cub left in captivity……


	3. Part 2

"Talking" (Sending) Human Talk 'thinking' -off-colors- Visions, Dreams, Thoughts, powers  
Unwanted Recognization Part 2  
  
Firestorm walked through the Human camp to the young one's pin.  
  
They were leaving today and they would take him with them. If the others knew that yet or not.  
  
She stood out of the Human-Guard's sight and SENT.  
  
(Blade) In her minds eye she could see him jolt up on his cot. (You will HUNT with us today.)  
  
(We're leaving?) He asked, disbelieving.  
  
(Yes,) She called her Brother-Wolf* to her. (Blade, I want you to get on behind me on Blaze.)  
  
She rode up confidently on her meter-tall red-furred mount-brother.  
  
She rode out from behind the Human hut and directly up to the Guard.  
  
"Kiln." she spoke and he looked up at her. "The young one hunts with us today."  
  
The Guard shook his head and sneered. "No, Wolf-Bitch."  
  
She did not get up mad. He was too close to the truth. She is female, and part Wolf. And female wolf is a Bitch.  
  
"It is time for him to learn our.ways." She spoke, undeterred.  
  
"The Chief said nothing of this." He spoke back, sure of himself.  
  
"Then shall we call up to him and ask?" Thistle said coming up behind her.  
  
The guard gulped. "N-n-no. No, Sor. That will not be necessary." The Guard opened the Door.  
  
'These foolish Humans. They fear Thistle and not me?' She thought. 'They fear the Tracker, not the Huntress? They fear the Nose and Eyes, but not the Claws?'  
  
(Clam, sister.) Thistle sent to her.  
  
She felt her body relax.  
  
'Damn.' She thought. It was well known that Elf twins have mind-bonds. Bonds that allow some emotional control over some more jumpy members of the bonds. She really hated that.  
  
But Sometimes to the point that members of Twin pairs can only Recognize, or lifemate with, members of other Twin pairs.  
  
That bothered her too. How many Twin-Pairs could there be? In the entire remembered-History of her tribe, she and Thistle were the only ones!  
  
She gave Thistle a dirty look and waited as Blade walked out.  
  
The boy walked out bravely and pulled himself onto Blaze with little help from Firestorm.  
  
Once she gave him a few pointers on keeping his balance while riding a wolf on a hunt, in the Elvin-language of course, they rode toward the City Gate.  
  
There they donned Winter Furs over their clothes, then their weapons.  
  
Each of the Hunters gained a short hunting dagger. Seeker, as Spearman, also gained a spear. Thistle, as tracker, also gained a longer hunting dagger. Firestorm, as Huntress, gained a Human Long Sword, a symbol to lead the hunt with but not very practical. Heartsong, as Healer, was given a bow and quiver, to keep her out of direct combat.  
  
Their Human Escort came to the on horses and they all began to leave.  
  
Thistle stopped them and gave Blade a small child's bow with a child's quiver. The lad slid the bow over his shoulder and tied the quiver to his belt.  
  
After gaining a nod of approval from His Huntress he wrapped his arms around her and let the wolf move them like one being.  
* RedWolf had RECOGNIZED Bloodsong, thus their children were born Elves. The other 4 that made it to adulthood were born and stayed as wolves. They are Blaze (Male, Firestorm's mount), Stormcloud (Male, Heartsong's mount), BirdSong (Female, Seeker's mount) and Sharptooth (Female, Thistle's mount). 


	4. Part 3finis!

"Talking" (Sending) Human Talk 'thinking' -off-colors- Visions, Dreams, Thoughts, powers ------- Change time/place  
  
Unwanted Recognization Part 3  
  
They rode silently through the forest. The only sound being made by the horses hooves on the ground as they moved.  
  
They had been hunting a good part of the morning, the fourth morning of the Hunt, and 3 of their Escort had gone back to the Human camp with kills.  
  
The Humans would take Deer, Bear, Bird, and ground creature meat back to the Human camp so their sent wouldn't alert other game to the hunters presence.  
  
The Elves had been pleasantly surprised when a few young humans snagged a buck of their own. It made them feel not so bad about what they were going to do.  
  
-------  
  
It was the end of the fourth day. It had begun to snow lightly and the Elves were sitting in the trees along the river bank. Their wolves were crouched on the ground below them.  
  
The Humans were further down wind.  
  
A buck cautiously stepped out of the wood cover on the opposite bank. They had been tracking him for two days, finding signs but never the creature himself.  
  
He is a strong young buck. He would give a good chase. The time for escape was now.  
  
(Blade) the Huntress called him forward. (This one is yours)  
  
He soundlessly slid up to her side. With quick instructions and soft corrections she shifted him in to position and let him aim. She braced him in her arms, pulling him into the form she and Thistle had been taught by there mother, Bloodsong -the Archer.  
  
They drew back and he let it fly. His aim was amazing for a first timer. He pinned the beast in the rump as it was walking away.  
  
The Buck screamed and took off into the woods.  
  
(Young one.) Firestorm yanked him out of the tree. (Let's claim your prize!) She hauled him onto Blaze as the powerful creature speed away to give chase.  
  
They ran.  
  
They ran across brooks, through clearings, and around trees. The wolves' mighty muscles working furiously under them. The other three on their mounts were close behind. All running so fast the wolves mouths were foaming slightly in excitement.  
  
The Humans were futilely trying to catch up.  
  
Firestorm brought Blade up in front of her. She showed him how to aim while a wolf runs.  
  
He shot once and got nothing but air. The next he nicked it on its front right leg. The Buck slowed, slightly, and began favoring his left leg as he ran.  
  
(There. There!) The other hunters cried as soon as they noticed the weakness.  
  
Blade knocked out another arrow. Hitting the Buck's left knee-joint.  
  
The gargantuan Beast collapsed. The wolves circled as their riders dismounted.  
  
Seeker stepped forward and drove his spear into the Buck's Heart.  
  
Instinct over took them, They threw their heads back and howled into the early Winter night.  
  
-------  
  
Over the river and through the woods Humans stood frozen in their tracks, every hair standing on end as a Wolf howl echoed in the air.  
  
The Elves must have crossed The Boundary.  
  
The Shaman at the time of the Elves capture set a boundary of an area where they could control the elves. It suspended their "animal instincts".  
  
Of course the Elves didn't know that.  
  
And now they would never see the Elves again. 


End file.
